


Baby, I’ll Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Driver AU, F/M, lesbians are badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baby Driver AUBarry was in an accident as a kid, he uses music to drown out the ringing in his ears. He got into crime on accident and was given the code name Baby. After meeting a beautiful waitress at a diner he begins to fall for her but then he stumbles into trouble. Can he protect her?





	1. Retarded Means Slow, Was He Slow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storylover0513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/gifts).



> YASSSS this was a long time in the making hun. THIS IS DEF FOR MY BESTIE CARMEN (Storylover0513 on AO3 or WestAllenShipper12345 on Insta) who says i look like baby and debbie’s kid from the actual movie lol

Music. 

It’s what made Baby, Baby. His mother gave him an iPod for Christmas when he was 8 and even before that he loved listening to the radio. Now, after the accident and his mom’s death he plays music to drown out the constant hum that always seems to get to him without music. 

When he’s sitting wait for the rest of his crew to get in the car so they can make a getaway he focuses on the beat, tapping his fingers, playing air guitar, all the while keeping his eyes focused on the doors to the bank everyone was currently robbing. 

Agent D, Maggie and Cisco busted through the doors with bags of money in their hands. Baby revved up the engine and got ready. As Maggie finally closed the door he sped off knowing damn well there was already a cop on their tail. He sped down an alley way as a truck began to pull out and drifted turning ever so slightly so he would miss the large vehicle and suddenly turned again and made it out. He then bested a few cop cars as he flawlessly sped in and out of traffic that was going the opposite way. He finally found a way to the other lane and saw two cars that were the same color as the red subaru he was currently driving. Taking advantage of the situation he got next to the cars as they went under the underpass. He switched lanes so he could get off an exit and trick the helicopter flying above. He pulled into the parking garage and the four got into another car where Agent D then took over driving duty. 

As they walked into the building Martin congratulated the three on a job well done. He split up the earnings as Cisco asked “What’s the deal with that kid?” pointing to Baby.

“He gets a full cut like everyone else.” Martin answered. 

“I meant is he retarded?” Cisco countered.

Martin looked up from the stack of cash he was currently sorting, “Retarded means slow was he slow?”

“Well, no but he never talks. I mean what’s up with those ear buds.” 

Maggie piped up and said “That’s why we call him baby, still waiting on his first words.” 

Cisco walked over to Baby, “Are you mute?” 

“No, sir.” Agent D and Maggie laughed. 

“Hmmmm.” 

“Oh Cisco, leave the kid alone. He did his job right?” Agent D stated still laughing. 

“Yeah but isn’t a driver supposed to be the eyes and ears. How is he supposed to be ears when his are plugged with,” he picked up Baby’s iPod “Egyptian Reggae” 

“Give it a rest seriously” 

“Baby could you go on a coffee run?” Martin said, a little out of the blue. 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

 


	2. Coffee Shops & Local Diners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry sees iris for the first time, then stumbles into a diner where he sees her once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morgens a bish who made me rethink litcherly all of my plans for this story so guess what 
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKKKK YOU MORGEN DOYLE

He knew the coffee shop was just a couple blocks from the hideout. He found a song, one he could dance to and began to walk. He passed paintings and mimicked them while dancing and lip syncing as if he were performing on stage. When he finally entered the cafe he gave the barista the order and his name. 

“Baby” 

The barista just gave him a puzzling look. “Baby?” 

”B-A-B-Y Baby” 

As he waited for the four drinks to be finished he looked out the window and saw a beautiful girl singing as she walked down the street. Her black curls bouncing as she walked to the beat made her stand out amongst the other people walking solemnly, brooding almost. She was a ray of sunshine and just as he thought about going outside and speaking to her and maybe meeting the girl of his dre-“Baby?” 

He turned around and grabbed the drink tray and walked out of the shop. He looked around for the girl with no luck. He headed back, a little less enthusiastic about the music playing. 

When Baby did return, Martin had just finished dividing the cash evenly. They all got in the elevator, Maggie and Alex (he finally learned Agent D’s name) were kissing and cuddled up the whole way talking about their plans for the evening, Cisco stood in the corner eyeing up Baby and Martin just looked ahead. 

When it was finally Martin and Baby’s stop they got out into the parking garage. He took out a 100 dollar bill from the bag and handed it to Baby “One more job till we’re square.” 

“You call, I answer.” He replied. 

“That reminds me,” he handed him a new burner phone,”be ready I already got a job planned just trying to get the best crew together.” 

“I’ll be ready sir.” 

With that Baby walked away and got into his car. He drove to his foster-dad’s place, well technically their place. Digsy, his foster dad had his ear drums shattered during his time in the vietnam war. Baby dislodged a floor board and placed the cash in. Digsy eyed him anne Baby just responded by signing “One more job then I’m out” 

He spent a little more time with him, making him food and watching TV until Digsy fell asleep. 

Baby was starving so he headed out to a diner that he had came to since he was young and his momma would take him. 

As he sat down a woman walked through the doors. He instantly recognized the bouncy curls and bright smile. She was even singing his name. Well his nickname. 

She walked through the doors and came back out with a notepad and pen ready to take orders. She walked over to his table, “Welcome to Central City Diner, Im Iris and I’ll be your server. What can I get for you today?” 

Her southern accent wasn’t very thick but it was still prominent, much like his own. He smiled at her, “Maybe, the answer to whether you’ll go on a date with me or not?”

She laughed and tucked back a piece of hair before looking to see if she was clear to sit down. “Depends,” she smiled at him,”What’s your name?” 

“Baby” he said looking into her deep brown eyes. 

“No kiddin’.” 

“Honest.” 

“Well, Baby, tell me a little ‘bout yourself. What do ya’ do for a living?” 

“Im a driver.” 

“Like a schoffeur?” 

“You could say that, I guess. They call I go.” 

“Id love to just get in a car I can’t afford with a plan I don’t have and just head West. Forget about all my problems, responsibilities, my job, everything keeping me here.” 

“Can I come with?” He asked smiling at her. 

“Depends on where you’re taking me for our first date.” 

He laughed and was about to respond when he heard Iris’ name from the kitchen. “I should get back to work but my shift is over in an hour.”

As she walked away all Baby could do was smile. She came back out of the kitchen was a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. She leaned down and whispered “Eat slow, baby”

 


End file.
